


OA酒缸

by ChuudokuriN



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuudokuriN/pseuds/ChuudokuriN
Summary: 金廷祐的发情期总是来的迅猛且突兀，这只能归咎于他练习生时期为了不落下进度而滥用抑制剂。但是这恶果为什么连我也要一起承担呢。黄旭熙的头被狠狠按进沙发垫时这么想着，他被发情的金廷祐拖进休息室，自己也被勾起了热感期，脸硌得生疼不说，他堂堂一个alpha接下来居然还要挨omega的操，岂有此理。





	OA酒缸

**Author's Note:**

> 来ao3逃难了555

金廷祐的发情期总是来的迅猛且突兀，这只能归咎于他练习生时期为了不落下进度而滥用抑制剂。  
但是这恶果为什么连我也要一起承担呢。  
黄旭熙的头被狠狠按进沙发垫时这么想着，他被发情的金廷祐拖进休息室，自己也被勾起了热感期，脸硌得生疼不说，他堂堂一个alpha接下来居然还要被这个omega操，岂有此理。  
金廷祐眼角噙泪，脸上泛着病态的潮红，手抖得几乎解不开黄旭熙的裤带。黄旭熙支起上身，在心里偷偷嘲笑他太好哭，算是平衡一下自己挨操的不满。这时金廷祐终于褪下了他的运动裤和外套，留给黄旭熙一件t恤，自己却只拉开裤链，然后扶起黄旭熙的腰给他扩张。他扩张的技巧实在是不敢恭维，又或者是他根本没耐心搞这些步骤，动作随意又粗暴，黄旭熙痛得又把头埋回沙发抱枕里，为了转移注意力开始胡思乱想。  
金廷祐实在是一个不同寻常的omega，比如他不是被a操而是来操a，黄旭熙问过他这是不是也是因为他滥用抑制剂，金廷祐说不是以前就这样。真的很奇怪，金廷祐的手指沾了冰凉的润滑液在他后穴里一勾，黄旭熙就被诡异的快感激得叫出声，为什么一个omega能干alpha呢？金廷祐抽出手指，掰开黄旭熙的腿，后者紧张兮兮的绷着腰等着被进入。黄旭熙思来想去觉得事情发展成这样应该不是自己的原因，他自认一个取向和功能都正常的alpha，也不是没和其他omega上过床，但上床被操还只有和金廷祐在一起时才发生。可金廷祐作为omega唯一的特殊之处只在于他只操人，黄旭熙之前甚至还见过他发情时流水到湿了裤子的样子。大概还是因为这个他才不脱裤子，流着水操人总感觉怪怪的。黄旭熙最后得出这个结论，还没来得及夸自己推理鬼才，就被omega忽然撞进来而打断了思绪。  
金廷祐红着眼吸了吸鼻子，好一个楚楚可怜的发情弱o，黄旭熙不禁想起出道舞台的那天他也哭成这样，可是他下身的动作却一点也不弱，抽插的力度不像在做爱，像杀人捅刀。alpha的身体并不是生来承受欢爱，他的后穴连润滑液都分泌不出几滴，被金廷祐这么狠操等同上刑。金廷祐的发情期又猛，情欲旺盛得可怕，掐着黄旭熙的腰一边前顶一边把他向自己胯上按。alpha的生殖腔早已半退化，即使omega的尺寸不算惊人，也可以轻易地沿着短短的穴道一路操进生殖腔。黄旭熙实在忍不住，扭过身子向金廷祐求饶，金廷祐却精虫上脑一个字都没听进去，反而顺势把黄旭熙翻过来又深深地干进去。他的阴茎在黄旭熙体内转了一圈，蹭过后穴里的每道褶皱和前列腺，alpha爽得头皮发麻，几乎让快感盖过了疼痛。他长腿被架在金廷祐的肩上，头随着金廷祐的动作一下一下的撞到沙发扶手，黄旭熙不知道自己是被金廷祐撞得还是被沙发撞出了眼泪，委屈的要命，自己委身挨操居然还被这样对待，生气到连敬语都不加大骂金廷祐不是东西，能不能别把他当个人型飞机杯用。金廷祐这才放慢了速度，垂下头如梦初醒地向黄旭熙道歉，长长的刘海撩过黄旭熙的鼻尖，他也吸了吸鼻子，金廷祐赶紧伸手给他抹眼泪说旭熙对不起你不要哭。黄旭熙有点尴尬，他的alpha观告诉他不管是痛得还是爽得，一个alpha被操哭就是好丢脸。他假装消了气，在金廷祐嘴唇上轻轻一啄告诉他可以继续了。金廷祐眨眨眼，也没和他客气，边俯身撕咬黄旭熙的嘴唇下身动作也不停，顶住黄旭熙生殖腔的入口研磨。对a来说这样还是疼痛大于快感，黄旭熙倒吸一口凉气，下意识地伸手拦住金廷祐。可发情期的冲动哪里那么好拦，金廷祐还是一用力捅进了他的生殖腔，他能感觉金廷祐的阴茎抵住他生殖腔的底部，把狭小的穴道也撑的满满当当。于是小alpha最终还是没忍住哭了鼻子，他痛得抬不起手掩住自己的脸，全身都在控制不住的发抖，金廷祐又说着对不起去吻他眼角的泪水。对不起有什么用，黄旭熙越痛越气，这个人甚至连裤子都不脱就来和他上床，他有恃无恐，趁着金廷祐因为愧疚也开始啜泣，让金廷祐也脱了衣服和他到同一水平线上。omega抽噎着拔出阴茎解开裤子，仿佛是他才要被操。黄旭熙看着又气不打一处来，催他快脱了裤子，看到金廷祐因为发情而自动分泌的润滑液顺着腿根流下来，很是色情。然后黄旭熙就开始思维发散，想到刚分化那会儿他和金廷祐已经暗生情愫，甚至幻想过以后自己在金廷祐发情期时挺身而出帮他解决生理问题，没想到生理问题是在帮他解决了，却是以这种方式。  
金廷祐把裤子往黄旭熙腰下一垫，又扶住黄旭熙的腰准备操进去。黄旭熙被操怕了问金廷祐怎么还不射，又没头没脑地加了一句说哥流着水腿都软了还坚持干我是真的很努力，然后被金廷祐沉着脸搞到说不出话。黄旭熙要崩溃，他都能感受到自己夹着金廷祐夹得有多紧，金廷祐得是耐力多么拔群才能这么久还不完事，他自己也硬得厉害，金廷祐只管后面不顾前面，他急着金廷祐爽完他自己再用手自我解决，再加上所谓长痛不如短痛，黄旭熙决定赶紧帮金廷祐射了让自己脱离苦海。  
黄旭熙舔舔嘴唇，一伸手勾住金廷祐的脖子凑上去亲他，在他耳边吹着气说哥再用力一点，速度这么慢是不行了吗。金廷祐身子一僵，黄旭熙正估摸着这激将法是不是对o没用，金廷祐就猛地把他推到沙发凶恶地干他。黄旭熙的t恤也被掀开来，乳尖被金廷祐蹂躏到红肿，后背也在沙发上蹭出痕迹来。但戏要演到底，黄旭熙痛得眼泪直流还和着肉体碰撞的声音大声呻吟，活像一个他妈的pornstar。金廷祐次次抽插都捅进底，黄旭熙怀疑自己的生殖腔要被捅出血的时候金廷祐忽然气喘吁吁的弯下腰告诉他自己要射了。黄旭熙拼了命才没让自己喜形于色，泪眼朦胧地对金廷祐道哥那你射在里面吧，金廷祐一愣问他真的确定吗，黄旭熙含情脉脉地点头，感觉金廷祐的精液终于灌满了他的生殖腔还要向外溢，涨得他下体发麻，说没事我是alpha又不会怀孕，心里为解脱而开始蹦迪，金廷祐欲言又止止言又欲，最后拔出来，怯怯地说：“旭熙啊你生理课睡过去了吗，alpha虽然受孕几率小但是也能怀孕的啊。”  
黄旭熙差点跳起来，公司安排的生理课他是没听，但那也是因为他上课和金廷祐讲话而不是打盹，这男的居然忘的一干二净。不过最重要的还是他怎么不知道a也会怀孕，他抱着“就一次大概不会中标”的心理对着金廷祐摆摆手，拖着无力的腿要爬下沙发，却被金廷祐一把抓住脚踝。黄旭熙胆战心惊地回头担心这男的别是还能在硬吧，就看到金廷祐的那根再次昂首挺立。黄旭熙心凉了半截，绝望地想今天一整天都要耗在沙发上挨操了。有了后穴里精液的润滑，金廷祐抱着他再次进入的时候并没有第一次那么痛，黄旭熙闷哼一声，努力适应后穴被撑开的酸胀感。金廷祐的力道并不比第一轮弱，却更加耐心地控制节奏，每次进入都不紧不慢地蹭过黄旭熙的前列腺。他终于在这场堪称施虐的性爱中找到一丝快意，金廷祐又把他抱起来让他坐在自己大腿上，阴茎在他体内埋的更深，射进去的精液随着抽动缓缓流出来，滴到金廷祐的腿上。alpha怕脏了沙发，就胡乱的把溢出的浊液在omega的臀上抹开。黄旭熙嫌弃地皱眉，也报复性的将眼泪全蹭到金廷祐的肩膀上。金廷祐看他哭得比看zootopia还惨，小心翼翼地又放缓了速度。可惜这只让黄旭熙涨得更难受，轻轻咬住金廷祐后颈上的腺体催他，omega拨开额头上被汗水浸湿的头发应了一声，加快了速度操进了黄旭熙的生殖腔。  
“旭熙真的好紧，果然是alpha，子宫发育还是畸形的。”金廷祐用他软绵绵的语调小声说，黄旭熙无语凝噎，那叫半退化，什么发育畸形搞得他好像有病，生气地用力一拍金廷祐的后背。金廷祐被一拍，用力顶得黄旭熙又痛到失语，蜷缩进金廷祐怀里。omega甘甜的信息素顿时冲进他的鼻腔，他可怜巴巴的阴茎吐着前液硬得更厉害，可一直得不到关注，黄旭熙忍不住悄悄伸手抚慰自己，金廷祐手也伸过来帮他。他的痛感被分散的同时金廷祐又搂住他的腰一阵猛操，他被干得恍惚，只能回抱住金廷祐，在omega的高潮中咬住期腺体留下一个临时标记。现在金廷祐的热潮总算是告一段落，虽然发情期还没结束，但是有了alpha的临时标记也能节制一点。黄旭熙闻到自己的信息素在金廷祐的身上混合，又觉得心有不甘，虽然闻起来是他标记了金廷祐，实际上是他被操得满生殖腔的精液，自己还一直没射出来。金廷祐亲了亲他的脸颊向他道谢，黄旭熙只想着赶紧跑路，站起来后穴的精液顿时猛的向外涌。他的生殖腔和小穴加起来都盛不住两次的精液，黄旭熙感觉自己像开了闸的水龙头，羞得满脸通红又不知所措，趁金廷祐还在穿裤子自己跑进洗手间锁上门，解决完生理需求后笨拙地扒开自己的后穴，乳白的浊液顺着alpha的手指流出来，感觉十分诡异，他忧心忡忡只担心自己会怀上，叹了口气，擦干净身上的痕迹才走出去穿衣服，边穿边骂金廷祐下次记得戴套。金廷祐敷衍地应了几声，黄旭熙想这人他妈的肯定是谋划着把自己操到怀孕，只能悄悄拿起手机上网买避孕药和验孕棒。金廷祐看了还委屈地撇嘴，“旭熙不想怀孕吗？”  
“要怀你自己怀去，我可是alpha！”黄旭熙在心里翻白眼，他可不想当一个因为生孩子被痛死的a。omega耸肩，表示这可由不得他，黄旭熙骂他怎么不操别人去，转念想我不入地狱谁入地狱，让金廷祐和别人做爱他心里很不是滋味，就闭了嘴穿上衣服气呼呼地回宿舍洗澡。

金廷祐的发情期持续了一个星期，据黄旭熙不完全统计只戴了两次套，还是被自己逼的，他还没找到alpha用的避孕药，只能一边挨操一边大骂金廷祐。隔了几天黄旭熙和金廷祐溜进宿舍洗手间验孕，头凑在一起看结果，金廷祐抱着彩民等开奖的心态比他还紧张，好在黄旭熙受孕率也不比彩票中奖高多少，最终还是没怀上。黄旭熙得意地向金廷祐挑眉，金廷祐没理他，若有所思。黄旭熙说哥你放弃吧，让我怀孕你不如试着到街上捡金子，金廷祐按住他的肩膀坚定地说旭熙啊哥一定会让你怀上的。黄旭熙真的要被这话噎死，世界居然有这种逼人怀孕的强奸犯，韩国能不能赶紧加强思想教育！


End file.
